Konoha’s Royal
by NaruHatake
Summary: Naru must face the council while preforming her duties and fighting off a clingy Uchiha. She will show everyone who she is, even if she must get married. Fem Naruto. Strong and Smart Naruto. Might be male harem. First story. Sasuke and Sakura Bashing, Sorry to those who like them and nothing against them personally. Council Bashing.
1. Reveal

**(A): I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or concepts except my own. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. First chapter is me trying to get facts straight and setting stuff up so it probably won't be the best. I also believe that whoever reads this knows what people look like so I will only describe clothes and such if they have changed. I do not update regularly so chapters will come out when they come out.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Reveal_**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Writing_

 **Biju and** **Summon, Same as above but Bold**

* * *

Konoha: 2nd reign of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi: After Mizuki incident.

 **Hiruzen POV**

"Thank you Anbu, for escorting Naruto and Iruka here. You may return to your positions." Stated Sarutobi. He looked at the two before him with a stern gaze as the shinobi in masks disappeared. Then his sight settled on the eldest of the to and turned to slight worry. "Are you alright Iruka?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage. The medics said that I should be completely healed in a few days." The chunin stated rubbing one of wounds that he had received from his traitor of a former best friend.

"I am glad that you will be alright. Now as I understand congratulations are in order for our field promoted genin. Now it is up to you Naruto if you would like to continue your charade or we can start to tell people, starting with Iruka, but there would be consequences to this."

The young boy looked deep in thought. While waiting Sarutobi filled out the forms for Naruto to be a full fledged genin. The boy looked up at the leader before telling him that he would like to tell Iruka.

With a sigh, Hiruzen opened his mouth to speak when the door was thrust open by his two former teammates, now village elders, as they entered the room unannounced.'Now I will have to deal with these two when I already have so much work to do. They love to argue and torture me with paperwork. Why did I want this job back again?' Iruka and Naruto quickly darted to the side and back as the two elders took to the front of the desk to confront the village leader; glancing at the door thinking that maybe they should leave until one of the elders started yelling.

"Sarutobi! You have to do something about this... child" Koharu Utatane sneered out the word child while she was glaring down at the young blond. 'Demon should have died that night so long ago! Hiruzen protects it and no matter how many assassins we've sent and beatings that have been orchestrated it still lives.' Naruto stuck his tongue out in retaliation until Hiruzen gave him a disapproving look as he cleaned out his pipe.

"What is there to be done? Naruto was preforming a mission for me to flush out a traitor from our midst and did very well." The Third stated. Homura Mitokado sniffed in disdain at his former teammate, watching as he packed the pipe with tobacco and lit it.

"What mission. He's not even a ninja. He failed the graduation exam!" Homura spat. Both elders stood before the desk not even acknowledging Iruka and Naruto that stood behind them against the wall. The two unimportants looked at each other, bit their tongues and waited for the show to continue. The Sandaime started to puff on his pipe repeatedly to bring down his stress levels.

"That child wears the hitai-ate of our forces and had a superior present on his mission. I don't see a problem here. Plus I have the papers here stating he is. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving my office so I can debrief my shinobi that would be of great help. Naru stay here. Iruka would you mind getting Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai, Hiashi Hyuga, and Genma Shiranui for me." Iruka nodded and quietly left the room. Hiruzen packed his pipe while his advisors looked at him with a gleam in their eye. "Why are you still present?"

"The boys name is Naruto not Naru. Is there something that you are not telling us?" Koharu practically purred at the end. Sarutobi could see the evil grin that her stiff face did not show. Hiruzen let nothing show on his face, but within he was cursing his old age for letting him become loose lipped.

"Since I am planning on announcing this to the council tomorrow anyway, I suppose I can tell you." Turning to Naruto, who was looking between the elders and Hokage with narrowed eyes, he gave a gentle smile. "Naru, my child, you can drop the henge now."

Naruto's head whipped over to the third from glancing dis-trustingly at the two before him. "What! Iruka-sensei is one thing but no way am I trusting these two old windbags. They would just try and control me more than they are already trying to do."

"Naruto. People are going to find out tomorrow and you will be going to your team assignment as yourself so it will be fine. I also have a way of keeping them from gaining control over you and your family assets. Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The young blond boy looked to his grandfather figure and saw that he was sincere about his words and that he was truly going to tell his secret, that he has been keeping for so many years, tomorrow. A secret that has kept him safe and unharmed in some ways. "Very well, Jiji. I will do as you say, but we will talk about how you are going to keep me safe afterwards right?"

"Yes Naru, I will talk with you once the elders are gone."

Nodding the young child brought his hands up into a ram sign and with a poof of smoke a young girl appeared.

Her golden hair was no longer short and spiky but down to her hips and smooth. She was about five foot three inches with tan skin and eyes bluer than the sky and deeper than the ocean. Pink cupid's bow lips and straight white teeth made her smile and there were no longer any whisker marks on her cheeks. In place of them showing that she was the Kyubi's jinchuriki was the slightly longer canines, longer claw like nails, and the slit-like pupils of her eyes. No longer wearing the orange and blue jumpsuit that Naruto was known for, instead she had on a royal blue kimono top with a gold koi pattern along the bottom with gold all around the edges of the top. A mesh armor long sleeved top underneath and had on spandex black shorts that went to mid thigh and mesh that went to mid calf. The regular ninja sandles but in black covered her feet. She did not wear many accessories but for a gold necklace with a large sapphire hanging on the end. A whirlpool etched into the top with gold enlay. Sapphire studs were also in her ears. They were gifts from Sarutobi that she treasured.

The elder's eyes widened at the person before them. She held herself with grace and poise but there was a fire in her eyes that dared them to comment on her. They shook themselves out of their stupor and their faces went stoic but there was a light in their eyes.

"Hiruzen, this changes things." Homura stated as he stalked around Naru. "She still cannot become a kunoichi but instead I think Uchiha-sama or one of our esteemed council members would do well taking care of their bride to be."

A hardened look came to the Hokage's eyes as his hand clenched around his newly lit pipe. "She will not marry whomever it is that you have in mind, Homura. Remember I am her guardian and thus all marriage proposals go through me. Now I have some important things to discuss with my newest kunoichi so please leave.

"This isn't over yet Hiruzen" Koharu stated as she walked out the door, Homura on her tails. The door slammed behind the two elders.

Turning with a huff Naru glared at the old man before her. "What the hell Jiji. Why did you make me show them who I am? Now they will never leave me alone and find a way to force the Uchiha on me." Turning to the window and crossing her arms under her developing bust she then grumbled. "I would castrate the teme before he even came close to me."

Hiruzen chuckled at that. With a sigh he thought about the options he had to keep the young girl he saw as a granddaughter safe from the hands of those who would use her and her wealth. Only one option came to mind with additions that could come to be in the future. 'I wish there was another way but this is the only way to protect her. Minato, I am sorry.'

"Naru, my dear, there is something I must tell you and you are not going to like it. Will you please come sit with me?" He moves over to the sitting area off to the side of his office. She cocks her head to the side and narrows her eyes as she cautiously walks over to the couch and sits next to the man she saw as her grandfather. The thought of him causing her any kind of trouble or distress never crossed her mind before but the sad, somewhat defeated look on his face worried her. Yet there was a spark of defiance in his eyes.

"Now, you know as well as I do that they are going to bring you up in the council meeting tomorrow. You also know that they will be pushing to have you married off to one of those that side with them or that they can control, like young Sasuke." Naru makes a face of disgust at this. The so called "last" Uchiha was to broody and cold for her tastes. "Here is the part that you will not like. The only way that I can think of to keep you safe is, to have you pick from people I trust, to be married off to." Naru's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped at this. Hiruzen seemed to slump into his chair as he waited for her shock to pass.

"You are saying that in order to get out of a doomed marriage, I must marry someone else? How will that ever make me happy?" She went from staring at the hokage to looking at the floor. Either way she looked at it she was forced into a relationship.

"There is a difference Naru. I would let you pick from men I trust to protect you and care for you."

Naru sat in silence for a while. She didn't want to marry now. She wanted to become a powerful shinobi like her parents. But the council will make her marry someone anyway. Jiji's way allowed her to choose and maybe she will know some of the men. With a sigh and slumped shoulders she turned to her grandfather.

"Alright Jiji. I will pick from those you trust."

With those words knocking was heard from the door.


	2. Decisions

**(A): I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or concepts except my own. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. I do not update regularly so chapters will come out when they come out.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Decisions_**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Writing_

 **Biju and** **Summon, Same as above but bold**

* * *

 **Hiruzen POV**

After the words had left her mouth there was a knock at the door. Looking at the door then to the young girl a sense of nerves stole over the old man. These were the men he had asked to be brought here. They are the men he trusts. They are all strong and single, able to marry his granddaughter.

"Enter" as the command left his lips, the door opened, but his eyes never left the blue eyes before him. It was only when the sound of shuffling stopped that he looked at the men.

Kakashi Hatake; the last of the Hatake clan, dog summoner, captain of the Anbu Black Ops, Anbu Inu who guarded Naru when she was young, known as the copy ninja or sharingan Kakashi, one of the strongest shinobi in the village, and last student of Naru's father.

Gai Might; premier taijutsu master in Konoha, one of the strongest men in the village, very loyal and protective of his comrades, one of Naru's Anbu guards, Genbu, known as Konoha's Green Beast.

Hiashi Hyuga; clan head of the Hyuga clan, elite jonin, powerful political leader in the council and with the daimyo, Minato's teammate and best friend, sent branch members to watch over Naru and bring her fresh food.

Genma Shiranui; last of the Shiranui, projectile specialist, Anbu guard to the hokage, Kitsune, knows a version of Minato's hiraishin, saved Naru from numerous mobs.

Each man cares about the young jinchuriki and would protect and care for her to their fullest. He wished that they could be closer to her age but only someone with power behind their name could protect her right now. A clan heir would not save her. She needs someone that the council cannot say no to.

"You called for us, Hokage-sama." Stated Hiashi. His smooth voice and straight face not showing any emotion. Naru was silently watching from her chair against the wall behind them. None of the men had noticed her. Hiruzen walked behind his desk to address them.

"Yes. I have some important news to share with you and then someone will need to make a decision."

Each man looked at the other in confusion. "Very well Hokage-sama." Said Genma.

"Thirteen years ago a tragedy struck our village when the Nine Tails attacked. You all know this. What you don't know is that that same day I hid away a child, a new born girl, in plain sight. This child still faced hardships but they could have been much worse. I have had her trained in secret by not only myself but a few that I trust. Today is one that has and will change her life. For your part, as men that I trust above all others, is that one of you will marry that smart, powerful, beautiful young girl and protect her not only physically but also politically. Is that understood?"

The men nodded.

"Now, each of you know the young lady in question in some form. She is the one who will choose who it is that she will marry. And she will choose right now. Do not look behind you and Hiashi no turning on your Byakugan. I want her to feel comfortable as she determines her future. So no staring at her." With that said he nodded towards the young blond who nodded back.

He watched as the young girl looked at the backs of each of the men. Probably reliving memories from when they had helped or saved her in some form judging by the emotions crossing her face. Each man was close to 'Naruto'. She paused in looking at the men and just stood there deep in thought until her face went blank.

Hiruzen understood that she was talking to the biju sealed within her by her own father. They had met when Naru was four when she was being beaten by some villagers. He found out afterwards that it was orchestrated by the now former orphanage matron. Naru quickly befriended the nine tailed fox and now asks him for advice on things that she is uncertain with.

The men before him shifted slightly as minutes went by but did not look back for they understood the big decision that the girl was having to make.

Finally Naru looked up with determination in her eyes and nodded at him.

"Alright gentleman, it looks as though she has come to a decision. The man she is going to marry is..." with those words he watched as she raised her hand and pointed. "Kakashi Hatake."

The silver haired man stepped forward and waited for his future wife to join him before the hokage. He glanced to the side when the others gasped and a glint of gold had entered his vision.

Eyes widened at the sight of Naru, recognition crossing their faces. "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was in fact Naru Uzumaki Namikaze. Now Kakashi, you must protect her but don't smother her. Let her fight and learn but keep her safe from those who wish to use her. The wedding will be tomorrow morning here in my office. Kakashi you will have to grab your formal clan Kimono. I will take care of Naru's. All of you are invited to attend and would one of you pass the invitation on to Iruka? Tell him to come an hour early though. We didn't get the chance to tell him anything due to my former teammates."

Genma nodded and stated he would since they live in the same building.

"Is it alright if I bring my daughters? They could help Naru get ready and be her confidents." Asked Hiashi.

"That would be up to Naru to decide."

"I have no problem with them coming. I can see myself becoming great friends with Hinata so this would be a great start."

"Very well then. We will meet here by six in the morning and you two," waving his hand at Kakashi and Naru," will be married by eight. The council meeting will be at noon. This way the paperwork will be filed and final when it starts."

Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan. "You are dismissed then."

The men and Naru leave the room while the Hokage draws up the papers he will need for tomorrow.

* * *

 **From now on I will try to include suggestions to other stories at the end. Here is the first one.**

 **Sealed Legacy by Psycho G**


	3. A Walk In The Night

**(A): I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or concepts except my own. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. I do not update regularly so chapters will come out when they come out.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: A Walk In The Night_**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Writing_

 **Biju and** **Summon, Same as above but bold**

* * *

Naru - 12 years old

Kakashi - 22 years old (made him two years younger)

Gai and Genma - 26 years old

Hiashi - 36 years old

* * *

That night many thoughts were racing through her head. Trying to wrap themselves around the idea that come morning she will be a married woman. On the other hand she will no longer have to parade around as a stupid orange loving boy. Although she will miss playing pranks on people. The chance to show everyone who she is and what she is made of was to good to pass up for pranks though.

The walk to her apartment was quiet as the men walked in a loose circle around her. Each one lost in their own thoughts about what happened that evening. There was no one else out and about this late at night though once and a while you could just see an Anbu dashing in the shadows.

Once at her building she looked at the men before her and smiled gently. "Would you like to come in for a while?" They glanced amongst themselves and nodded in acceptance. Entering the rundown building that only had one tenant they each tensed a little sensing for any threat that could be laying in wait for the young girl amongst them. Only relaxing once the apartment door was shut behind them.

Naru led them into the living room that was attached to the kitchen/dining room and sat in the only an m chair in the small space. Hiashi and Gai sat on the small couch while Kakashi and Genma leaned against the walls.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I am a girl but Jiji said it was for my protection and that one day I would be able to. You all have protected and helped me along with Jiji and Iruka sensei. I trust you." With that she bowed her head and waited for their response.

She heard either Genma or Kakashi push away from the wall and walk till they were in front of her. She could see as they crouched to be on a even level with her.

"We understand why you hid Naru. We are shinobi. We know the importance of keeping things secret in order to protect. Now can you look at us." Kakashi stated to her. Slowly she raised her head and looked at the men in the room who were giving her soft smiles. They understood. They knew what it was like to put something before anything else. That not even friends could be told.

"We should have someone stay here or she stay with someone who tonight. Just in case the elders try to mess up the plan for tomorrow." Genma pointed out.

"Well, It cannot be Kakashi because it is bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride before the wedding on the big day. Speaking of which, it is almost midnight. You should head out now and get some sleep." Hiashi added in.

Kakashi nodded and gave a small salute to his comrades/friends and walked over to Naru and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Tomorrow will be fine." He whispered into her ear. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Releasing her he looked once more around the room. Then he turned and left out the door.

"It is unyouthful if a man were to stay with a single youthful flower. People would say the most unyouthful thing about her." Whisper shouted Gai.

Nodding their heads the other men started to think hard about what to do. Naru looked at the men around her with an amused smile acrossed her face. "You are all thinking way to hard on this. I am a young girl. Hiashi you have a daughter the same age as me. I will just go home with you and have a sleepover with Hinata-chan. It will be fine and I will be protected by the Hyuga clan. The only ones we would have to worry about are the elders and it is late enough at night that the old bastards should be sleeping by now. Problem solved."

The men turned and stared at her as the suggestion registered in their minds. Their shoulders relaxed and smiles crossed their faces. "That is a great idea Naru. It would also give you the chance to bond with my daughters some before the wedding. That is, if you want them to come?" Hiashi asked.

"I would like that a lot actually. Hinata seems like a very nice and caring girl. She just lacks a little confidence which I can help her out with."

"Alright my youthful companions. Let us be off to the Hyuga compound." Gai yelled out.

"Quiet Gai! We don't want the whole village to know where it is that she is staying until she is safe from the council. Plus Hiashi can sneak her into the compound easier if we are not there." Genma scolded.

"But we can escort them from the shadows Incase the council does try something, right?" The now whispering Gai stated as he looked around.

Sighing Genma nodded yes for he knew if he didn't Gai would do it anyway and somehow draw attention to the young girl.

Naru quickly grabbed a set of clothes and pajamas. She handed her key to Gai as he said that he would over see the packing and moving of her belongings into the Namikaze estate while she was getting ready for her wedding. Knowing him, instead of moving just the clothes and personal affects he would take her whole dresser to her family home. She was fine with that though cause she did not want him in her panty drawer. Then Hiashi asked him when he was planning on starting this for he would send a trusted female of the side branch to assist him with some of the more delicate things she owned.

As Hiashi and Naru walked the streets towards his compound, ignoring their shadows they thought about the happenings of the day and what is in store for Konoha and the council.

"Are you really ok with this Naru. This is life changing and I don't want you to feel as though there is no other way. I could help Lord Third find another way."

"I am fine with it, I guess. There is not enough time to find another way. The council would force me as a breeder to whoever they want. I would rather have chosen from those that are known to be trustworthy to Jiji and have a history of protecting and carding for me."

"I understand. I just think of what I would feel if it was Hinata in your place. I may not show that I love her to protect her from the elders but I would not want either of my little girls to be in an arranged marriage. I would want them to love and feel safe with the one they choose."

"But I do feel safe with Kakashi and I did choose him. I have known him in some form or fashion for my whole life and I trust him completely, which Jiji knew when he picked each of you out. He wanted me to have a relationship already established. I may not love him completely but I do care for him deeply and I know I will grow to love him quickly."

Hiashi nodded slowly in understanding. Walking silently beside the girl who is both wise yet childish at the same time, as she helped him to get a glimpse of what is going through her head tonight. He happily realized that she truly is ok and ready to go through with the marriage tomorrow. It was only a few moments later that he saw the gates to the Hyuga compound. Waving off Gai and Genma, Hiashi walked up to the two guards and sighed in relief for they were two that he trusted.

"Ko and Hoheto you did not see Naru enter this estate, right?"

"No, Sir" both answered with slight smiles.

"Good," turning he said to Naru, "Let's go introduce the real you to Hinata so that your "Sleepover" can start"

With that he lead her into his home so that she can have her first true friend.


End file.
